


Between Realms

by Lycka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: "You can see me?"Uzumaki Naruto didn't know this question will change his life. All he wanted was to ask Sasuke on a date, damn it!Or a story where Gaara is a half naked ghost.And Naruto a pervert who doesn't like to acknowledge it.





	Between Realms

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm here with another multi chaptered story. I didn't forget about Time to heal, but I wanted to write something else!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it :)

"I should have asked him for a drink... Damn, how much of a loser am I?" He sighed, putting his head in his head.

Uzumaki Naruto cursed himself. He was such an idiot. He had finally been able to talk to him. Normally, not just rumbling some idiotic things. He even made him smile. And, God, that fucking smile was so gorgeous. He was so gorgeous. Sasuke Uchiha was the most perfect man on this planet, he made him smile, something Naruto never saw before and he just watched the brunet left with a quick "See you soon."

What a fucking idiot.

He had taken refuge in his secret spot. Not so secret because it was right in the center of the closest park to his work place. But it was a beautiful scenery and none of his colleagues ever came here. And he didn't want to see any of them now. It was a great thing to be able to work with his best friends, but Kiba and Sakura were some real pain in the ass.

They knew how Naruto was crushing on the Uchiha. It had been love at first sight and it had been a first for him. He always believed love was something that grew with time and meeting the Uchiha proved him how wrong he was. Sasuke was smart and it was always pleasing to have him around. He wasn't much of a talker, he was clearly a cold, even very cold person, but Naruto was always happy to see him being warmer when he was around.

Or it was just his brain, creating some fantasies because it had been a very long time since he had a boyfriend. It had been years and he could say he was really blue balled. Sadly, he wasn't the type to have some one night stands. He had tried, but his body never reacted the way he had hoped. How many times had he been thrown out of an apartment because he couldn't get it up. All he was able to do was jerking off, thinking of how badly he wanted to have sex with Sasuke.

He was pathetic. God he was so fucking pathetic.

He sighed loudly again and that's when he noticed that someone was looking at him with insistence. Like the guy wasn't even blinking. He was just standing in the middle of the path, staring at Naruto.

It was creepy.

He was just looking at him. No emotions were crossing his face. Cute face by the way, now that he was also staring at him.

Red spiky hair, green eyes, which were circling by some black eyeliner or something like that, he couldn't really tell at this distance. No eyebrows, which was pretty weird and added to his charm in a strange way, thin pink lips. He was wearing some weird, very loose kimono. Not really something the blond thought he would see in his life. He looked like his was coming straight ahead from another time. He was young, maybe in his early twenties. Yeah, the guy was really good looking. Totally his type. If he wasn't so fucking creepy. And already have someone else in mind.

"The hell are you looking at?" Naruto asked a bit irritated. Was it that much fun to see him this desperate? He never liked when people were obviously mocking him.

The young man tittled his head a bit, but his expression didn't change at all. Was he deaf? Or completely dumb? Whatever the answer was, the redhead was still staring at him, not moving at all.

"Seriously man, it's creepy, stop it! Do I have something on my face?" Naruto was getting really pissed right now.

He was too tired lately for this kind of shit. He wasn't a violent person, but he knew he could take a fight. After all, all of his school years had been marked by fights. He was an orphan, his classmate thought it would be easy to bully him. He just showed them that it wasn't a good idea to mess with him.

The weird guy frowned and looked around, looking a bit lost. But there was no one else around.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, do you see anybody else?" Naruto was truly getting irritated now. "Wow, hey! Did you ever hear of personal space?" He shouted, when the face of the redhead was just in a few centimeter from his.

How was he able to move so fast?

"You can see me?" His voice was as emotionless as his face. It was a pretty voice, though, Naruto thought. It was the perfect voice for this face.

Now that the guy was closer, Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit. This guy was really good looking. Not as much as Sasuke, of course. Well, he was a different type of beauty. He was clearly shorter and thinner than the brunet that made his heart go crazy. His cheeks reddened when he noticed the kimono was really loose and he was able to see the redhead's torso. He maybe was thin, but the weirdo clearly had some muscles. Not too much, just the right amount. His nipples were hard, certainly because of the clothes' friction against them.

Gosh, was he that sexually frustrated to think about this kind of things?

"My eyes are up here." The drawling voice made Naruto jump a bit and he was now dying in embarrassment. He really needed to get his shit together.

"So... Sorry, I didn't... Well, it's not..." Naruto started mumbling.

"Want to see more?" The red head asked, gripping his kimono, ready to show more skin.

"What?! No! We're in public, we can't –"

"So, is it okay if we go someplace private?" The guy smirked and Naruto found him incredibly sexy.

"No, it's not what I meant! I'm just... Oh my God, why am I in this kind of situation..." Naruto wanted to cry right now. His head was a mess. Today was not his day at all.

"Oh, so you're a pervert. Must have known, it's written all over your face." A small laugh crossed the lips of the guy and Naruto loved the sound.

Seriously, what was his problem? And what was wrong with this guy?

"But you're interesting. You're the first one that was able to see me since I'm here. And I didn't do anything."

That weird sentence again. Of course, he was always running into the weirdos. This guy was too cute for being okay in the head. And he really should stop thinking this guy was cute, it was becoming weird.

"Yeah, right man, I'm the only one that can see you..." Naruto sighed.

"You're not very bright, are you?" The guy asked and Naruto didn't like the tone at all.

"The fuck did you just say?" Naruto wasn't able to take his shit anymore. He got up, and when he wanted to grab the red head to make him understand he wasn't amused at all by his comments, all he grabbed was thin air.

He paused for a few seconds before trying again. Still nothing. He did it again and again. He stopped and look at his hands. Why weren't they working normally? Or was he going mad?

No, he wasn't mad. The guy was in front of him, arms crossed, a glimpse of mockery in his eyes. Naruto could tell he was finding the scene hilarious.

"Young man, are you okay?"

Naruto turned to face the person that spoke to him. It was an old woman who looked clearly worried about him and had stopped next to him to make sure he was okay. Young people this days,, they worked too much and didn't take care enough of themselves.

"Can't you see him?" Naruto yelled, making the old lady jump in surprise. Good, he was going to murder some poor grandma now by giving her a heart attack.

"See who, young man?"

"What do you mean, who? Him!" Naruto gesticulated his arms towards Gaara.

"She can't see me." The redhead told him as if it was some evidence the blond was too stupid to understand.

"I think you're tired, young man. Go home for tonight." The old lady said, going away. Kids and their drugs nowadays...

But it's been years since Naruto had taken drugs. And the worst he had ever done was smoking pot. It was in college. He did it a couple of times before the paranoia became too much for him. It was definitely not for him.

Did someone prank him and made him eat or drink something weird at work? No, no one was too childish to do that. No, everybody at work would have been able to do that. Especially Kiba. Gosh, this guy was totally down to prank him like this. Naruto was going to murder him.

Naruto looked around him and he noticed how people were looking at him, now. Feeling suddenly tired, he just walked out of the park. All he needed was to buy some Ramen and go home, take a bath and sleep. Yes, it was going to be okay. He just was tired. His brain was sending him an hallucination to make him understand that he needed to get some rest. And that he was sexy. Maybe the last part was a bit weird. Why a sexy red head to make him understand he was a good looking man? The brain has its ways, he supposed.

Tomorrow everything will just be a memory. If he met the old lady again, he will apologize. He was sane. It just had been a long day. He couldn't quite remember why, but it had been a very very long day. A bath will do some good too. It will relax him and help him to sleep well tonight.

He went inside the little grocery on his way, always looking around him if a red head was going to pop out of nowhere. When he was sure he was alone and it was definitely a moment of confusion.

The grocery store was near his place and they always had his favorite Ramen brand. The owner liked him and often offered him a second for free. His love for Ramen always made things better in his life. Ramen was life, Ramen was love. And he will never be tired of eating it every day.

He grabbed a cup of instant Ramen and walked to the checkout. There was no one around and his brain seemed to have stop fucking with him. It was peaceful.

"What is this? Is this really food?"

Naruto jumped and almost yelled. Fuck, his hallucination hadn't disappeared at all! Why was the redhead inspecting his Ramen? What the hell was wrong with his brain?!

He decided to ignore him. After all, if he pretended to not hear and see him, he was going to go away, he was sure of it. Yes, not facing problems always made them go away. Always.

"Why are you pretending not to see me? Or is it already over?" The redhead asked once they arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"I hear nothing, I see nothing..." Naruto was whispering to himself. He was really going insane. The only solution that was left was to call a psychiatric hospital and beg them to take him in.

He quickly paid for his food, the cashier looking at him as he was a bit insane. It wasn't the owner tonight, so no free Ramen on top of it. It really was a fucking shitty day.

He ran to his apartment as fast as he could. Maybe once he will be in the safety of his flat, everything will go back to normal.

Naruto looked around him, once he was in front of his door. Nothing. Maybe his brain was functioning properly now. He sighed and opened his flat and went inside. It was all upside down and normally, he would have made a reflexion about how he needed to clean it up, but he was too preoccupied for that.

What if he really had some problem in the head? He was too young to have a brain tumor. But was there really an age for it? He shook his head. It was just the exhaustion. Nothing more. His brain was just telling him to go home and now that he was here, the hallucination will not be here anymore.

Sighing again, he lazily dropped his bag and let his jacket fell on the floor. He needed to eat. He needed to calm down. Tomorrow he will call the doctor and together they will find a solution. Maybe just some days to rest and everything will be fine.

He looked over his shoulder one more time just in case. No one. He felt the tension in his body going away a bit, but his heart was still beating like crazy. He really was too tensed lately and the sneak attack of his brain didn't make things any easier.

Once his heartbeat came back to normal. He mechanically put some water into some pan and stared at him silently until it boiled. He took a bowl, put the noodle and spices inside, covered it up and put it on his table, sat down on a chair and stared at it.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it really only tiredness or was he really going crazy? No one in his family had declared something like this. But he didn't have any family, maybe that's why he never heard of anything about this. It was certainly why he never heard anything about this.

He took off the lid and smelled his Ramen. Tonight it didn't make him hummed in happiness. Thinking about it, it had been a long time since Ramen didn't truly comfort him. His life just had been empty for a while. No boyfriend, no family. Of course, he had friends. Very good friends. But something was missing.

Life had become boring and dull.

"What is this food?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled, falling on the floor, his heart beating at a crazy rate once again. Oh fuck. The red head hallucination was sitting next to him, really too close once again. Apparently, his brain didn't know anything about personal space at all.

Before he even knew anything, he had locked himself in his bathroom.

"Come on brain, it's not funny anymore. Stop the hallucination thing." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm not an hallucination."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was all Naruto was able to say as the head of the freaking  _hallucination_ went through the door. Just his head. Not the rest of his body.

"Your food is getting cold."

"I'm going fucking insane. Go away, hallucination!"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not." The red head, and literally just his head, seemed really annoyed now, as if the situation wasn't funny anymore. "Are you going to faint?"

Naruto was incredibly hot, and not in a good way. He felt as if he was going to puke. It was too much. He couldn't take it.

"Okay, come on, you need to put some cold water on your face."

Naruto didn't react at all.

"I can't do it for you. You need to do it yourself. Now."

Naruto just nodded a bit. After all, it wasn't going away. Maybe he was haunted. He never believed in those kind of stories before, but now, everything was possible.

He slowly went to the bathroom's sink and put some water on his face. He wasn't feeling better. At all. But the Ghost seemed satisfied.

"Now, you need to eat. Now." The Ghost's voice was a bit bossy and flat at the same time and Naruto didn't have the energy to fight it anymore.

After all, his life was over. If he was haunted, he was sure he wasn't going to live very long.

He got back to his kitchen, sit again and stared at his Ramen. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to eat.

"Come on, eat."

Trembling a bit, he put some noodle in his mouth. He couldn't stop looking at the redhead. Why did he do so badly in his life to deserve it?

"So, what is this food?" The Ghost asked as if the situation was totally normal.

"Ramen..." Naruto whispered. Maybe it was his last meal. And he couldn't enjoy it at all. What a sad end.

"Smells... Interesting." The Ghost said.

"You can smell it?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to do it?"

"Well, you... Are a ghost or whatever, and not tangible, so I thought... Anyway. Don't kill me please."

"Why would I kill you?"

"Well, you're haunting me because I did something bad, right?"

The Ghost's eyes were wide open as if Naruto was completely mad. Which the blond truly think he was. Why did he have to ask the question?

And the only reaction was the mouth of the redhead twitching. He was laughing at him. And Naruto felt very offended by it.

"I'm not here to kill you."

"So what are you? You're an hallucination, right? God, my brain is sick!"

"No, I'm just..."

"Or are you a demon?"

"I'm not a demon." The red head seemed really annoyed by the statement.

"An angel? No, you don't look like one. You have a creepy vibe. And Angels would be nice to people and since the beginning, you just seemed to make fun of me. Or you are an hallucination and I have a brain tumor." Either way, he was fucked.

"You're not..."

"I'm going to die soon, right?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, well, I will die as a loser." God, he didn't think it was going to be so soon. "I really have to go to the doctor."

Naruto was too far in his delusion, the Ghost knew he couldn't say anything to make him feel better.

"Want me to show you something nice before you die?" The Ghost asked, very seriously.

"So I'm really going to die?" Naruto's eyes were very watery now.

"I don't know." The Ghost sighed as he was taking off his clothes.

"Well, what do you want to... What are you doing, why are you getting naked?!" The blond yelled.

"You were looking at me earlier." The Ghost simply said, as if it was a good reason to get naked for someone you just met. Or haunted. Or whatever it was.

"It's because your kimono is too loose! Didn't mean I wanted to see you without it!" Naruto blushed and looked elsewhere. "I'm not some kind of pervert..." He mumbled and glanced as discreetly as possible at the red head who was putting his clothes back correctly again.

"Well, you seemed to like what you saw earlier and you seem to want to die, so I thought I was going to let you see something nice." The corner of the Ghost's mouth twitched a bit and Naruto knew it was his way of smiling.

"Who says I am gay?" Naruto asked without thinking.

"You, ogling at me earlier." The Ghost responded without hesitation.

"I wasn't..." Naruto tried to object. He wasn't a pervert for fuck's sake!

"Yes, you were. And you were blushing. It was kind of cute." The Ghost said, this terrible smirk still on his face.

Okay, he was clearly making fun of him. Naruto knew he wasn't cute at all. He was too tall and muscular to be called cute. He didn't want to look cute. And now he was having an argument in his own mind about if he was cute or not.

He was a lost cause.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Naruto looked at the red head Ghost many times and he never disappeared. He was just watching him eat in silence as if it was something very interesting.

He was now relaxing in his bath. After all, if he was going to die, he had the right to relax. It made him want to cry. He was too young to die. He had so much to do. If he had known, he would have asked Sasuke for a drink, go for it without fear, ask him out, kiss him, have sex with him. He would have spent more times with Sakura and Kiba, laughing instead of fighting. He would have seen his Godfather a lot more. Really enjoyed their time together.

A tear ran down his cheek. He felt so sad.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm going to die... You're... Death, aren't you?"

"... I'm not. Do I have to repeat myself all the time?" The Ghost, or Death or whatever, had his arms crossed, his voice's tone angry.

"So it's definitively a brain tumor..." Naruto said in a defeated voice.

"... You're healthy. Don't worry." The Ghost tried to cheer him up.

"Why are you lying to me?" Naruto didn't need that now.

"... Why do you never listen to me?" The Ghost really seemed annoyed now.

"So why am I able to see you and nobody else?!" Naruto screamed.

"I... Don't know. You just do."

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed.

He just had to accept death now. All alone, in his bathtub, naked, with Death or the hallucination caused by his brain.

Wait a minute.

"Hey! I'm naked here!" Naruto yelled, trying to hide his genitals and torso as he could.

"Yeah, you're in your bath."

"Get out of here!"

"Why? You're good-looking. It would be a shame not to enjoy it."

"It's sexual harassment! Out! Now!"

The Ghost looked at him without any emotions before disappearing and leaving him alone. Why was Death such a pervert?!

He washed himself quickly, always looking over his shoulders to see if the perverted Ghost wasn't starring at his ass or anything else.

When he got out of the bathroom, the Ghost wasn't here anymore. He put on some pajamas and hide under his blanket.

His mind was really troubled. He didn't know what to do, but if he just had a short time to live, he had the right to have a good night's sleep.

He closed his eyes and try to relax as much as he could and without even knowing it, he was asleep.

*'*

With some difficulties, Naruto finally woke up. He had slept strangely very well, even though he had the weirdest dreams. He really needed some vacations. After all, it had been more than five months the last time he took some. His body was definitely telling him to stop.

He yawned as he got up. He looked around him, but he didn't truly know what he was looking for. He hated mornings and he was sure of that.

He sighed in satisfaction as he took a sip from his coffee. There was nothing better than that. He looked at his window and smiled. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, the sky blue and he could hear the birds singing. It was going to be a wonderful day and nothing was going to ruin it.

Absolutely nothing.

"You seem in a good mood. Did you sleep well?"

He stopped breathing. This voice...

"You look pale now. Maybe you should see the doctor you were talking about yesterday."

Spiky red hair. Beautiful green eyes. Pale skin. Loose kimono.

"I think you're going to faint now."

Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is such a drama queen :D
> 
> I don't know how I will update this story. I don't know if the chapters will be long. I don't know how it will end yet.
> 
> I think I know nothing. Like Jon Snow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always nice :)


End file.
